No es cambiarlo, es estar en el pasado
by Mec15Potters
Summary: La situación en el mundo mágico es todo menos seguro para Harry Potter, por lo que es enviado al pasado, pero, ¿estará seguro ahí? Después del quinto año, un poco diferente. Harry/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 1: El chico nuevo**

-Sirius POV-

-Chicos cállense de una buena vez-dijo Moony- no fue nada graciosa esa broma, me alegro de no haber formado parte de ella.

James y yo paramos de reír con expresiones indignadas en nuestros rostros. Al final, volvimos nuestra atención al director cuando se paró para hacer un anunció más.

-Bueno, para finalizar, tengo el gusto de anunciar que un alumno se transferirá a nuestra escuela. Él ha realizado sus estudios con tutores personales, y este año ingresa con nosotros a su sexto año. Espero que hagan cómoda su estancia aquí, recibamos a Harry Potter!

Vi como alguien entraba por la puerta principal. ¡Merlín, era idéntico a James! La misma altura, cabello negro indomable y un cuerpo bien trabajado. Pero las diferencias eran obvias y al mismo tiempo fascinantes. Incluso parecían caminar de la misma forma, con pasos agraciados y la cabeza en alto, pero cuando James tenía un toque de arrogancia y una sonrisa traviesa, a veces burlona en su rostro, este chico desbordaba mmm… cómo explicarlo… una especie de gran poder y confianza en cada paso que daba. Su cara estaba con un ligero ceño, pero cuando la mayoría se sentiría cohibida ante tantas miradas desconocidas, a él no le incomodaba eso. Tampoco se parecía a James en ese sentido, era más como que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las miradas. Bajé la cabeza algo turbado, ¿desde cuando era tan bueno leyendo a la gente?

Vi como se sentó en el taburete, con el sombrero seleccionador puesto, y espero la selección de casa. Vi, sorprendentemente, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación con el sombrero, pues ya había tardado bastante. El chico, con una sonrisa divertida, se quitó el sombrero y dijo

-Profesor, creo que el sombrero esta algo indeciso- Sonreí, este chico iba ser interesante.

-¡TU! ¡Niño insolente!- Yo, junto con la mayoría del salón, nos ahogamos con la comida, ¡hizo hablar al sombrero!-ya veo que esta testarudez tuya rebasa con mucho lo que creí que era un dotado cerebro. Además, el coraje te sale hasta por las orejas, así que no hay otra casa mejor que GRIFFINDOR!

Vi con una sonrisa como subía color por su cuello ante el comentario del sombrero, y con paso apresurado, se sentó en un lugar algo alejado de nosotros. James miraba igual divertido, y se dirigió a mí:

-¿¡Oíste su nombre?! Hasta tenemos el mismo apellido Canuto. ¿Crees que nos relacionemos?

Lo que a mí se me hacía raro era que entrara 1 semana después de iniciadas las clases. Iba a contestar cuando Remus se paró, y para mi sorpresa, se dirigió al chico nuevo. Decidí seguirlo rápidamente.

-Hola, soy Remus Lupin, prefecto de Griffindor- Le dijo al chico con cara amable. Compartiremos habitación, así que puedes consultarme en lo que quieras.

Vi como la cara de Harry carente de toda emoción, se iluminaba un poco con una sonrisa.

-Harry Potter. Un gusto.- Y luego vi como bajo su mirada al plato, removiendo incómodo su comida. Así que decidí presentarme

-Y yo soy Black, Sirius Black- dije

Harry alzó la cabeza lentamente, su cara mostró una expresión que no supe reconocer, pero cambio rápidamente a una de diversión.- ¿Así que películas muggle eh?

Pero no respondí. Por primera vez vi sus ojos y sentí un nudo en la garganta, inmediatamente desvié la vista. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, parecía estar conteniendo miles de emociones, aun así eran los más expresivos que habían visto nunca, y eran increíblemente verdes. Parecían ver mi alma. James llegó para salvarme

-James Potter.- James extendió su mano al chico nuevo

-¿Acaso estamos relacionados? –dijo con un borde de diversión en su voz.

-¡Eso es lo que te vengo a preguntar chico!- dijo James, relajado por alguna razón- Creo que eres mi hermano gemelo perdido. Esos rasgos irresistibles son indudablemente Potter.

-¡Como no me hablaste de tu gemelo James!- dije indignado- ¡Y dices ser mi amigo!

Después de cenar todos nos dirigimos después de cenar a nuestros dormitorios, donde se había agregado una cama extra.

-Entonces, ¿porque llegaste tan de repente aquí?- preguntó James

Vi como Harry se tensaba y se removía incomodo en la orilla de la cama. No pudo ver su expresión pero él dijo con una voz algo ronca- Mi tutor está gravemente enfermo. Así que él ordenó mandarme acá, probablemente porque es más seguro- dijo con amargura

Si yo era algo inexperto con los sentimientos, James era un total ignorante cuando no se referían a Lily. Para mi descontento, él dijo- ¿Tutor? ¿Y tus padres?

-Muertos- dijo con voz cortante. Luego se rio con una expresión que me provocó escalofríos- Si, muertos desde que tenía un año, al igual que mi padrino.

-¡Hey Harry! Adivina, estas en la misma habitación que los merodeadores, cosa por la que algunos morirían, alégrate, no volverás a saber el significado de una vida tranquila y aburrida- dije pasándole un brazo por los hombros, tratando de animarlo. No quería ver esa expresión triste en su rostro nunca.

-Créeme- dijo Harry con una sonrisa llena de diversión y misterio- Yo he tenido una vida de todo, menos tranquila.

-Fin POV-

La clase de transformaciones fue interesante. Habían llegado y Sirius se sentó junto a Harry. La maestra llego puntual como siempre, y enseñó como transformar una mesa en un florero. James inmediatamente pudo, y se puso a planear una broma junto con Remus. Sirius se dio cuenta de que Harry ni siquiera lo intentaba, y a l parecer, Minerva también, pues se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Potter, ¿puede intentar por lo menos el hechizo que pedí?

Harry hizo un movimiento casual con la varita y sin decir el hechizo verbalmente, apareció un increíble jarrón, con unos detalles precisos y bellos. Después conjuró unas flores.

-Vaya, señor Potter, usted debió tener un estupendo maestro antes.- Para su sorpresa, apareció una minúscula sonrisa en Mcgonagall, casi como si estuviera diciendo una broma privada, y al parecer lo era, pues Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Sirius lo miró, parecía brillar aún más cuando reía.

-De hecho era mi maestra favorita. Son para usted profesora- dijo entregándole el jarrón con las flores, a lo que la profesora contesto con un ligero rubor:

-No crea que se puede salir con la suya señor Potter, deberá trabajar en mi clase.- tratando de volver a su antiguo carácter estricto.

-Vaya Harry- decía James saliendo de la clase- no se como puedes engatusar de tal manera a Minni, hasta lograste que sonriera.

-Y esa transfiguración fue increíble Harr!- dijo Remus ligeramente admirado

-Gracias- contestó Harry con una sonrisa

Harry se dirigió con los chicos hacia pociones. Sirius y James se sentaron juntos, y Remus y Peter; así que se sentó en una vacía. Snape se sentó en ella, pues era la única que quedaba. Snape vio con evidente disgusto, pero no habló. Comenzaron a hacer la poción que Slughorn les dejó, así que se concentró en su parte

-¿No piensas seguir las instrucciones de tu libro?- Hablo Snape por primera vez, con descontento.

-No las necesito- dijo Harry indiferente.

-Pero estas haciéndolo mal, se debe girar a la der…- Snape se vio incrédulo cuando la poción llego al color exacto que describía en el libro.

Después de eso, no se hablaron, y fueron los primeros en terminar.

Sirius llegó al gran comedor para cenar, pero a diferencia de los demás días cuando siempre se dirige a la comida, su mirada inconscientemente buscó a Harry. Él estaba hablando con un niño de primer año, probablemente ayudándolo, pues el resultó ser increíblemente bueno en todas sus clases. Al parecer sintió su mirada, porque Harry lo miró, e inexplicablemente calor subió por las mejillas de Sirius. Confundido por la alegría que sentía de verlo sonreír a él, rápidamente fue a sentarse con James, quien estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a cierta pelirroja.

-Le voy a pedir que vaya a Hogsmeade conmigo de nuevo. Tal vez cambie de opinión. Hey Harry- dijo volteando a ver a Harry, quien había llegado a sentarse junto a ellos- Saben, no hemos hecho alguna broma, y ha pasado casi una semana- Miró a Harry- Tu te vez como alguien que rompe reglas- y con una sonrisa dijo expectante- vamos, cuéntanos lo que has hecho.

Harry dijo con una sonrisa- Yo no lo hago tan a propósito, es más como que los problemas me siguen a mí.

Los merodeadores se rieron con entusiasmo- A veces se parecen tú y James un montón, enserio. James siempre les dice a sus padres exactamente lo mismo- dijo Remus divertido.

-Bueno, pero es la verdad en mi caso- Se defendió

-Pero niega que no lo has disfrutado- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry se ruborizó y vio ligeramente arrepentido- Bueno, solo un par de veces. Como esa vez en segundo año, que llegué al colegio con mi mejor amigo en un auto volador, fue estupendo y…

-¡No! Eso es... ¡estupendo Harry!, ¡este chico en serio tiene mente de alborotador James, te lo digo!- dijo Sirius con la boca abierta, al igual que los otros.

-Bueno sí, pero al final no fue tan bueno- con una risa agregó- Recuerdo haber aterrizado mal, y caímos en un sauce boxeador, y nos cacharon, nos regañaron… Pero convencí a la maestra de que no nos quitaran puntos, aunque si nos pusieron detención.

Todos empezaron a reír- Cool! ¡Vamos, cuéntanos otra historia!

-Bueno- empezó vacilante- Había un chico con el que me enemisté fácilmente, un día me reto a un duelo de magos, en mi primer año, y mi amigo y yo aceptamos. A la medianoche nos dirigimos al lugar, pero ellos no aparecieron, era una trampa, y bueno, ya se lo imaginan, casi nos cachan, pero logramos encontrar un pasadizo secreto que nos llevó a una sala en la que había un gigantesco perro de 3 cabezas. Como nos asustamos, preferíamos ser descubiertos a ser comidos.

Los 3 volvieron a abrir su boca- ¿¡Pero qué escuela tuya es esa?!- dijo James- Definitivamente no es lo que esperaba. Un quebrantador de reglas. Dime, ¿cuántos son los puntos que más has perdido?

Harry se sonrojó más, pero murmuró- 50, esos míos, pero alguien más me acompañaba, y perdimos otros cien puntos- Todos se rieron- ¡Fue por una causa noble!- se defendió- Ayudaba a un amigo a deshacerse de un dragón ilegal…

-¡Harry! Enserio, no creí que fueras de esa clase de chico- dijo Remus con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Y creo que no nos estas contando ni la mitad! Pero mis costillas podrían romperse y mi boca podría quedar abierta de por vida, así que mejor pregunto otro día.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- dijo divertido Harry- Iré a dar un paseo, tengo hambre.

-Yo te acompaño- soltó inmediatamente Sirius. Por algún motivo, a Sirius le gustaba su compañía, por lo que se le veían mucho tiempo juntos. Sirius sentía una inexplicable confianza en el otro, y se sorprendía riendo sinceramente cuando estaba junto a él. –Entonces, ¿te está gustando la escuela?

-No está nada mal, pero regresaré de donde vine. No es como si hubiera decidido venir aquí.

-¿Te quieres ir?- Preguntó con un extraño vacío que de repente lo llenaba.

-Este no es mi hogar. Deje atrás a mi familia, a mis amigos, solo sé que no pertenezco aquí.

¿Por qué no? Quiso preguntar Sirius, pero los dos al estar distraídos en sus palabras, llegaron a una habitación desconocida, guardando un gran espejo en el centro del cuarto. Harry dio un paso atrás, shockeado, y Sirius preguntó- ¿Sabes qué es eso?- Vio como Harry asentía lentamente.

-El espejo de Oesed. Te enseña tu más grande deseo, lo que más anhelas.

-¿Y qué es lo que ves? Por esa mirada, sé que ya te has visto en ese espejo- preguntó, con su atención por completo en Harry.

-Yo… yo no se lo que podría ver ahorita, y no quiero saberlo, pero lo que vi hace unos años fue… a mi familia, los vi justo a mi lado, sonriéndome… - dijo con mirada perdida.

Sirius arrepentido por haber sacado el tema, trató de darle privacidad, se acercó al espejo y se vio en él. Ahí estaba su familia, los Black, mirándose raros, pues tenían una mirada llena de cariño dirigida hacia él, una mirada que nunca había cruzado en sus rostros. Tragando, vio a los demás en el espejo, estaban sus amigos, y para su sorpresa Harry, aunque quedó muy confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sujetando la de Harry.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo con nerviosismo, debido a lo último que vio, y a la preocupación que tenía por ver a Harry así de perdido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 2**

-Entonces, ¿no creen que Harry queda como un merodeador más?- preguntaba James

Los 4 merodeadores estaban sentados en su sala común, reflexionando. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que se había adaptado Harry a ellos. Ya había pasado un mes, y parecía complementarse perfectamente con ellos. Con Peter no hablaba casi nada, pero resultó ser un excelente hablante del quidditch, para el gozo de James, y podía platicar con Remus de algún tema intelectual, estudios, hechizos. A Sirius le bastaba su compañía, se sentía relajado y alegre cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-Es raro. Puedo decirte que confío en Harry tanto como en ustedes. Es decir, bueno… -dijo algo incómodo- ya saben que por mi familia me cuesta confiar en la gente, solo confío en ustedes completamente, pero… no se, podría decirle lo que sea- dijo Sirius algo confundido.

-Siento algo parecido. Pero es más como si yo lo conociera. Cuando me presenté a él, lo hice porque me preocupé él, no quería que se sintiera solo.

-¿No les provoca curiosidad?, es decir, a veces pareciera que esconde muchas cosas- dijo James preocupado, pero no por él, si no por Harry. La mirada que llevaba Harry a veces se perdía, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente doloroso.

-Yo… lo se. Es como si hubiera vivido tanto, su mirada lo refleja, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle, o investigar, y así lo podríamos ayudar…- empezó Sirius

No- dijo Remus de repente- En cierta manera lo entiendo chicos, el querer ocultar algo. Nos lo dirá cuando esté listo.- dijo Remus con seguridad.

-Pues yo me siento como un padre receloso de los jóvenes que veo que intentan llamar la atención de Harry- exclamó divertido James, regresando al tema anterior, para alegrar el ambiente.

-¿Intentan llamar su atención?- exclamó Sirius sorprendido

Los 3 merodeadores, incluido Peter, lo miro con cara extrañada- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó James- ¿acaso no has visto a las chicas alrededor de él riendo tontamente todo el tiempo?, o incluso a los chicos, e oído que algunos ya tienen la iniciativa de invitarlo a salir.

Sirius inmediatamente volteó a la figura dormida de Harry, unos asientos más allá, cerca del fuego. Sintió una sacudida en el estomago y pensó internamente lo guapo que era. Era obvio que llamara la atención. Una nariz perfilada, labios carnosos, su piel contrastaba deliciosamente con su cabello oscuro, más revuelo de lo normal. Incluso el fuego le daba una palidez aun más cautivadora. Su rostro completamente relajado y sus pestañas largas creaban grandes sombras en su rostro.

Vio como Harry se empezaba a mover, despertándose, y rápidamente quito la mirada. Volvió la atención a sus amigos, y vio que Remus lo miraba a él, y luego a Harry con sorpresa y la boca abierta.- Cierra tu boca Remus- dijo Sirius bruscamente.

-Ahora me doy cuenta, no has salido con nadie desde que llegamos canuto- dijo Remus, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado, estirándose perezosamente y rozando el brazo de Sirius, lo que causó un sonrojo a Sirius.

-Y_yo, mmm….

James abrió la boca- ¡Eso es malditamente cierto canuto! No se como no nos dimos cuenta…

Peter dio un grito ahogado ¡Ahorita estarías saliendo con 4 chicas por lo menos! A menos que no nos estés diciendo, pero por lo regular siempre te regodeas con cada chica que sales

Sintió a Harry moviéndose a su lado-Así que Sirius Black es un famoso mujeriego, la verdad es que no me lo imagine- decía divertido

Por algún motivo, lo que dijo Harry lo avergonzó más. No quería que el pensara que era un tipo de esos que salía con cualquiera, y luego la dejara. No él. Les dirigí una mirada a mis amigos para que dejaran el tema, suplicante.

-El fin de semana a Hogsmeade se acerca- dije intentando cambiar el tema- ¿iremos todos no?

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos, me llamo Lily Evans, prefecta de Griffindor- Harry alzó la vista, y vio a una hermosa chica pelirroja, con una sonrisa amable y ojos verdes.

-Un placer Lily- dijo Harry internamente emocionado de por fin hablar con su madre- ¿Gustas sentarte? Estaba terminando mi ensayo de pociones.

Lily sonrió- Me encantaría, dijo tomando asiento- Sabes, te pareces demasiado a Potter, pero cuando hablo contigo, eres tan diferente de él… Me caes bien.

Harry rio – Pues a mi me caen bien los chicos, son estupendos. ¿Tal vez deberías tomar el tiempo de conocerlos en verdad? ¡He oído que James esta muy tomado contigo desde hace años!

Lily enrojeció, pero no pudo evitar reír. ¡Era tan fácil hablar con Harry!- ¡Tonto! Si fueras yo, no podrías ver su cara una vez que te pide matrimonio cuando gana un partido de quidditch!

-¿¡Eso hizo?!- dijo partiéndose en risas- supongo que tu le dijiste no de una forma amable.

-Salí corriendo. Juro que si me vuelve a avergonzar delante de la escuela de esa forma….

-Lily- interrumpió una voz. Segundos después apareció Snape- Ah, Potter. Lily, ¿no íbamos a hacer la tarea de pociones juntos?

Lily agachó la cabeza apenada- Lo lamento Sev, se me olvido. Acabe de conocer a Harry. Él esta haciendo ese ensayo. Que te parece si nos juntamos con él. Claro, ¿si no te importa Harry?- Los dos se mostraron de acuerdo, solo que Snape con una mueca.

-Entonces…- dijo Harry después de unos minutos en silencio- ¿que poción inventarán?

-No se me ocurre nada bueno- respondió Lily

-Pues yo voy a hacer una poción matalobos.

-Snape alzo las cejas, sorprendido-eso seria muy complejo, ¿una que mate a los licántropos?

-No- respondió Harry bruscamente- que los ayude a no pasar tanto sufrimiento.

-Pero son seres oscuros- argumento Snape

-No lo son, son humanos que no se pueden controlar, es como ustedes, los slytherin. A mi parecer, ustedes no son malos, por lo menos la mayoría. Todos se olvidan de que en la casa de slytherin residen los astutos, la cual no es una cualidad mala, más bien es de mucha utilidad. En cambio, al pensar en su casa, piensan en ella como la de los magos oscuros. No es justo, ¿o sí?

Snape lo miro detenidamente, casi con sorpresa, ¿y podría ser esa admiración?- ¿En serio crees eso?

-Si, no son nuestras capacidades quienes dictan quienes somos, si no en que las usamos. Un griffindor algún día podría llegar a ser un mortifago, y un slytherin el siguiente Dumbledore.

Incluso Snape rio un poco- Eres interesante Potter. Cuéntame más de esa poción tuya

-Pues seria estupendo una poción que pudiera hacerlos conscientes de su entorno, que conservaran su mente, y elimine el dolor al transformarse, también…

-¡Es tan pintoresco este lugar!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo encima de Remus y Sirius, este último sintiendo un cosquilleo por el contacto- parece de esas esferas de nieve, lo juro.

-Es cierto- dijo Remus, quien era el único que las conocía- viviste en el mundo muggle?

-Mis tíos son muggles- dijo con su sonrisa vacilante- me crie ahí hasta hace 1 año.

James quería saber que paso, pero su mirada le decía que no era algo muy bonito, así que comentó- Una vez fui a un parque de diversiones, los muggles hacen cosas tan ingeniosas…

-¿Qué es un parque de diversiones, o la esfera de nieve?- preguntó Sirius, no tan contento de no poder participar en la conversación.

-Cosa de muggles Sirius, difícil de que tú entiendas- dijo Remus con un guiño. Se hubiera enojado si no fuera por la risa de Harry. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes más hasta que Remus volvió hablar- ¿No es ella tu antigua novia?- preguntó con mirada calculadora.

-¿Qué?, ah, no importa, quedó en el pasado- removió su pie incomodo con la conversación.

-Sabes Sirius, el mundo de los muggles te resultaría interesante. Estoy seguro de que te encantarían unos artefactos suyos, como las motos.- Dijo Harry, y Sirius escuchó con emoción anticipada. Después de que le explicara eso, en el fondo se preguntaba cómo es que lo conocía tan bien. Después de haber ido a Zonko, se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, cuando James se detuvo abruptamente y salió corriendo unos metros adelante. Sirius vio como Lily estaba caminando con una amiga, y trataban de alejarse de unos chicos más altos con trajes de slytherin, que nunca presagiaba algo bueno.

-Potter, te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, vete.

-Ya oíste a la sangre sucia Potter, vete- oyó la voz que reconoció como un alumno un año mayor que él.

-No digas esa palabra Malfoy- escupió James con odio.

-De todos modos, ya me iba- dijo arrastrando la voz- Este aire ya está contaminado. No olviden mis palabras, todos ustedes morirán como una escoria, mi se…

-No deberías jugar con la muerte Malfoy- Todos voltearon a ver a Harry. Él fue quien había hablado con una voz tranquila, pero sus ojos destellaban con un enojo apenas controlable. Los merodeadores y Lily lo vieron con sorpresa, pues su expresión siempre era alegre y pacífica, a veces triste, pero siempre desbordando calidez- Pero déjame decirte algo, no eres mejor que nosotros si estas dispuesto a arrastrarte a otra gente.

Malfoy miró con furia y dijo- A ver si esto te enseña a no meterte conmigo, ¡Impedimenta!- Pero para su sorpresa, Harry repelió el ataque con gracia, moviéndose a un lado, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Harry regresó el ataque, y le dio en el pecho, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Vieron como Malfoy se levantaba aturdido, y con una última mirada, desapareció.

-Harry…- dijo James con preocupación, acercándose- ¿estás bien?- Y no solo se refería físicamente, si no por lo que había hecho, francamente algo estupendo, si lo pensaba bien.

Harry apretó sus labios, tratando de relajarse- Mejor de lo que se podría esperar, no se preocupen- dijo al ver la mirada en sus caras- ¿porque no regresamos al colegio?

-Harry, no debiste hacer eso- dijo Lily con una voz inusualmente temblorosa- pudiste haberte lastimado, y…

-Esta bien Lily- dijo Harry, logrando sacar una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizante- Simplemente el que los amenazara, me recordó tantas cosas de donde vengo.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte Harry- dijo Remus- Están empezando a correr rumores, de una guerra- y agregó con preocupación- y Malfoy es uno de los que piensan unirse a favor de los puristas de sangre, solo hay que tener cuidado, ¿okey?

Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es el 3er capitulo.__ Gracias a liziprincsama por su comentario, a mi también me_ _encanta, en serio 3! Ahora, a continuar con la historia… _

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 3**

-Señor Potter!- gritó Mcgonagall. Todos nos detuvimos al ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Harry miro preocupado, pero tratando de alegrar el ambiente, dijo- Oh Minnie, puedes llamarme Harry, lo sabes, es muy confuso con 2 Potters.-Mcgonagall miro con una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su oficina Harry- Harry salió rápidamente, y Mcgonagall se dirigió a ellos con una mirada calculadora, y comento con aspecto cansado.

-necesitara de su apoyo en los siguientes días chicos. Los conozco, y son fieles hasta la médula, el los necesitara, no se podrá abrir mucho, pero solo basta con escuchar a veces- y sin decir mas, se fue. Todos miraron confundidos, y decidieron ir a la cama. Sirius se acostó y cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que Sirius noto fue la cama vacía de Harry.

-¡James! Vamos, despierta- cuando vio que estaba medio consciente, hablo preocupado- Harry no está, no está en ningún lado, su cama esta tendida, por lo que no vino anoche.

Con eso james despertó completamente, y fue en busca de su mapa con un ceño preocupado, el cual aumento cuando dijo:

-¡No aparece en ningún lado! ¡No está!, ¡no es posible, debe estar aquí!

- Deje eso, hay que ir a buscarlo.

No lo vieron en todo el día, y se perdió todas las clases. Cuando estaban a punto de ir con el director, vieron a un inconfundible Harry subiendo hacia el dormitorio. Lo que vio los asustó, Harry estaba mal, tenia ojeras, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, como si acabara de llorar.

-¡Harry! ¿Que paso? No te hemos visto en todo el día- dijo Sirius preocupado. Harry giro su vista hacia el pero no veía nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. James se acercó y lo agarró en un abrazo. Sorprendió a Sirius, pues james no era de las personas que mostraban consuelo fácilmente, y si lo hacia, sinceramente no sabia como, en cambio, veía como james frotaba la espalda de Harry, y con un bastante preocupación, decía palabras calmantes.

- Mi tutor murió- decía entre sollozos- Y yo no estuve ahí para él. Murió como muere la gente a mi alrededor, mis papas, mi padrino, todos…..- y se quedo dormido en los brazos de james, después de seguir diciendo cosas incoherentes.

-Harry nunca nos hablo de su familia eh?- dijo james sombrío- quien iba imaginar que perdió a tanta gente.

-Entiendo mejor que nadie que no quiera hablar de su vida James. Puede tener secretos, seguramente su vida no es fácil, creo que ha sufrido mas que yo incluso.-dice Remus

-Entiendo- dijo james- veo sus ojos como se tiñen a veces de dolor, como de alguien que ha visto demasiado, y que ha perdido demasiado.

-Lo que podemos hacer es que confíe en nosotros, y tal vez logre abrirse ante nosotros, y así lo podamos ayudar- dijo Remus

El problema, las cosas no mejoraron. Harry se negó a hablar con ellos, y apenas lo veían en las clases. Se sentaba lo más lejos posible, no comía, y por lo regular lo veían con algún libro.

Lo que en verdad los saco de onda, fue una noche en la que Sirius no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado inquieto, por lo que en una corazonada, abrió las cortinas de Harry, y para su horror, vio a Harry sudando, removiéndose como si le estuvieran quemando, y si no fuera porque no se oía nada, juraría que gritaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que habían hechizos silenciadores. Despertó a sus amigos. Cuando les contó lo que pasaba, vio caras idénticas de enojo en sus caras. James se acercó, y se sentó junto a él para tratar de despertarlo.

-Harry, vamos despierta- dijo, moviendo su hombro ligeramente. Harry hizo un ruido ahogado, y se sentó rápidamente, viéndolos con ojos desenfocados y asustados. Luego, pasaron a confusión, y cuando se despertó completamente, a vergüenza.

-Lamento haberlos despertado, mmm yo…

Pero Remus ganó a todos-¡Que es en lo que piensas! ¡Solo mira tu cara!- Remus tenia mejor visión, por lo que los demás tuvieron que enfocar sus ojos. Vio con horror unas ojeras, no como las que le veían últimamente, estas eran mucho más profundas y pronunciadas.

-Así que usas hechizos para ocultar el hecho de que no has podido dormir absolutamente nada- dijo un Sirius furioso y ofendido- crees que somos tontos!

Harry no respondía de alguna forma. Su cara estaba oculta bajo sus brazos, temblando ligeramente. –Harry- Fue esa voz la que saco de onda a todos, tanto que hasta Harry alzó la vista. James hablaba con una voz dolida y triste- ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? Déjanos ayudarte, por favor, extrañamos a esa persona alegre, y odio verte tan destrozado.

A Harry se le seco la garganta. No podía más que ver a las 4 personas que estaban sentadas en su cama, con miradas de preocupación sinceras. Se mordió el labio, y dijo con voz baja- Miren, yo no quiero hablar de mi vida, es suficiente con que sepan que ha sido demasiado dura… pero prometo tratar de mejorar, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora, esta bien?

Todos sabían que era lo mejor que iban a conseguir esa noche, y aceptaron. Se fueron a dormir, solo Sirius se dio cuenta de que Harry no volvió a dormir. Y el continuo despierto toda la noche junto a él

La mañana estaba nublada, tanto como lo estaba el humor de los merodeadores. Por lo tanto, la escuela estaba en ese mismo estado deprimente y melancólico. Era increíble lo mucho que influía el estado de ánimo de Harry. Sirius vio como el director veía a Harry con preocupación y el ceño fruncido, al igual que Mcgonagall. Aún le sorprendía su casi amor paternal hacia Harry.

Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando llegó el correo y una lechuza blanca como la nieve se paró enfrente de Harry. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el nunca recibía cartas. La cara de Harry fue poética. Era pura sorpresa y shock de ver a la lechuza, vio como Harry alzó la vista hacia Dumbledore, como pidiendo que le verifique algo, vio la sonrisa esperanzada del director, y Harry abrió su carta.

Observo embelesado como Harry leía la carta, primero como si quisiera llorar, y luego tan feliz como no lo había visto nunca. Si de por sí era alegre, esto era felicidad pura. Su cara brilló en una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta a Sirius, y de repente moría por saber quien podía causar una sonrisa así a Harry, lo podría besar. Harry se veía tan hermoso así. Escucho fascinado su risa a algo en la carta, y luego vio como él salió corriendo de ahí, seguramente para escribir una carta.

-Harry vamos, come esto- decía James, mientras ponía en su plato algo de guiso. Harry solo se limito a ver su comida en el plato, y a revolverlo con la cuchara.

-Harry, ¡no me obligues a darte de comer en la boca!- dijo Sirius frustrado. Eso ganó una pequeña sonrisa que rápido se evaporo, pero logró que Harry probara unos bocados. Sirius se lo quedo mirando durante minutos. No se había dado cuento cuanto extrañaba la sonrisa de Harry, era capaz de alegrar el corazón de cualquiera, y en su caso, calentarlo.

-¿James?- dijo Peter con cara extrañada-no tienes que estar en la practica de quidditch? ¡Después de todo eres capitán!

-Yo no voy a ir. No hasta que Harry coma algo, o tal vez voy si él si viene a la práctica, le vendría bien aire fresco- dijo un firme james. Todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, ¿James abandonando una práctica? ¡Jamás! Lily pareció mirarlo por primera vez. Se dio cuenta de que podía ser muchas cosas que detestaba, pero era cien por ciento fiel y leal, y que demostrara eso a Harry, le hacia sentir una extraña ternura y conmovida.

El color subió por el cuello de Harry. Aun era tan raro recibir tanta preocupación de ellos, quien apenas lo conocían- Bien James, los voy a acompañar, pero no me voy a llevar nada de comer.

Todos se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, y james comenzó a hacer las elecciones de los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Sirius y Harry estaban sentados juntos observando.

-¿Tu no juegas?- dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de james en el aire.

-Lo deje en cuarto año, preferí concentrarme en otras cosas- dijo Sirius, evitando decir en qué. Entonces se fijo en la expresión anhelante en el rostro de Harry al ver el cielo.

Después de 3 horas, James se unió a ellos algo decepcionado- No sé que hacer. La mayoría son buenos, pero nos hacen falta un buen cazador, y un buscador- miro a Sirius con una cara esperanzada- seria posible que tu….

-No james- volvió a mirar a Harry, y formando un plan se decidió- solo si Harry intenta hacer pruebas para buscador.

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Pero al final no se pudo resistir a la cara de perro abandonado y derrotado de james- ¡Pero que mal día! Parece que hoy es el día de que todos manipulen a Harry Potter- Bajo de las gradas ágilmente, y convoco su escoba. Vieron aparecer la mas genial escoba que habían visto en su vida, con los pelos perfecto, en orden y midiendo exactamente lo mismo, brillando por si sola. Harry la vio con un cariño que atrajo la atención de los dos chicos, y vieron a Harry subirse a su escoba.

Para su sorpresa, y el casi desmayo de james, Harry volaba increíble. Más, era asombroso, como si hubiera nacido en el aire, con más gracia con la que caminaba. Era ágil, y muy, muy rápido. Lo que los descoloco aun más que eso, fue la sonrisa que ilumino la cara de Harry en el aire. Sirius agarro una escoba, e inmediatamente subió en ella para ver más de cerca a Harry. Podía sentir su aura de poder y felicidad que brotaban de él a montones, adrenalina y emoción mezclados. -Bueno, vas a venir James, ¿o qué?- dijo Harry, riendo después. La alegría de Harry fue rápida contagiada a los dos, y se pasaron la tarde jugando en el aire, simplemente haciendo acrobacias, en las que james siento su corazón salir del pecho cuando ve a Harry haciendo maniobras demasiado peligrosas, o simplemente jugando a perseguirse. Para terminar, Sirius soltó la snitch, y con una jugada asombrosa de Harry, Harry la atrapo en menos de un minuto con facilidad, aunque muy emparejado por James. Bajaron a tierra firme después de horas en el aire. Nadie se dio cuenta de la multitud que vio sobre todo a Harry con admiración y emoción. Harry estaba rojo de tanta excitación, pero su sonrisa aun se mantenía en su cara.

-HARRY POTTER! ¿Qué crees que andas haciendo lanzándote al cielo de esa manera? ¡Pudiste haberte matado!- decía una furiosa Lily que se lanzo a sus brazos. Ni siquiera James se quejo de eso, pues además de que a él también le causó preocupación esas maniobras, no pudo sentir un orgullo que lo asfixiaba. Y estaba demasiado ocupado con ese sentimiento. ¿Desde cuando sentía orgullo?

-Lily- dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Eso se llama Amago de Wronski, y se siente increíble, deberías probarlo- termino sonriendo.

James ni siquiera sentía celos, pues estaba feliz de Harry volvía a sonreír. – ¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry!, eres el mejor buscador del mundo, ¡contigo ganaríamos la copa Harry! – Se arrodillo frente a él. Tenia que admitir que hacia esto por 3 razones, una, su humillación le daría gracia, dos, era obvio que volar lo alegraba, y tres, era el mejor buscador que ha visto.

Harry rompió en risas- Creo no poder negar tal oferta James, así que acepto. Y creo que también ya tienes a tu golpeador que te faltaba- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, quien interiormente estaba muy feliz de estar en el equipo, solo porque Harry iba estar.

-¡SIIII!- grito James eufórico, después de ver la afirmación de Harry y Sirius. Y salió corriendo al castillo, gritando la noticia.

Harry y Sirius se dirigieron al castillo. –Vaya Harry, no se como no nos dijiste que eras tan estupendo jugando quidditch!

Sirius vio como el rubor llegaba un poco de rubor hasta sus mejillas. Se sintió inexplicablemente feliz de ese hecho.

-No fue gran cosa Sirius, simplemente es una cosa que se me da. No se, siempre me alegra volar en mi escoba. Es la mejor sensación que hay.

-Vi como mirabas tu escoba con cariño. ¿Es de tus objetos más preciados? No me extrañaría, es la mejor escoba del mundo, ¿dónde la compraste?

Vio como la expresión de Harry vacilo, y se volvió a llenar de su antigua tristeza, a lo que hizo Sirius arrepentido de hablar de la escoba- Él, yo... mi padrino, él me la regalo- dijo mientras veía su escoba con renovado cariño- uno de los pocos obsequios que me logró dar antes de m…

-Harry- dijo Sirius con expresión mortificada- no te pongas triste por favor, estoy seguro que el odiaría verte así tanto como yo lo hago. El desearía verte feliz, y que lo recuerdes en los buenos momentos, no con tristeza.

Harry parpadeo, y miro de repente a Sirius de una manera tan profunda que Sirius quedo paralizado. No podía quitar la vista de sus ojos, que lo miraban tan profundamente, sorprendido por sus palabras. –No creo que puedas entender el verdadero significado y valor de tus palabras Sirius, gracias- dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

_**Reviews si vale la pena seguir la historia…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios!, y no, nada de pistas __liziprincsama;). Guest, el enamoramiento de Harry a Sirius es más leve, pero presente, en verdad es una lástima que no se lean muchos fics en español, lo sé :/. __Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

_**Capitulo 4**_

-Pero yo quiero decirle James, en serio que quiero. Después de haberle repetido tantas veces que confiara en nosotros, siento que es justo que yo le confíe mi secreto.

-Estas seguro Remus?- dijo sorprendido james. Remus era la persona más recelosa en cuanto a su secreto. Si hubiera podido mantener en secreto el hecho de que era hombre lobo, hubiera seguido ocultándoselo a sus mejores amigos.

-Si, confío en él James. Y espero que así logre confiar más en nosotros.

-¿P...pero, que tal si él no lo acepta?- dijo Peter con voz temblorosa.

-Y_yo…- Remus trato de ocultar el dolor con la idea de que Harry pudiera dejar de ser su amigo. Pero sentía una necesidad de decírselo-eso supongo que me heriría- termino con voz ronca- pero de todos modos, tenemos explicarle nuestras salidas en la noche cada mes- a menos claro, que ustedes prefieran guardar su secreto como animagos…

-¡NO!- gritaron James y Sirius. Miraron apenados, y tímidamente, Sirius termino con voz segura-Confiamos en él.

-¿Confían en quien? Dudo que sea en Snape- dijo Harry, entrando a los dormitorios con una sonrisa.

Remus se paró de su cama y miro nervoso.- Harry, tengo algo que confesar- Remus empezó a mover sus manos nerviosamente, y con voz rápida dijo- Mira, yo entiendo si ya no quieras ser mi amigo después de esto, y lo entenderé, créeme, pero yo…

-Hey, hey- dijo Harry- calma Remus. Que babosadas dices. Jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo. No me importa que seas un hombre lobo.

Todos respiraron fuertemente, Remus se sentó de repente en su cama, y Sirius se paró- ¿¡Como te enteraste!? Todavía no ha sido luna llena como para que lo hayas sospechado.

-Bueno, ustedes me lo han acabado de confirmar- Harry tomo un respiro y continuo- Remus conozco a alguien que es hombre lobo, he convivido bastante con él, y he aprendido a reconocer los indicios de un hombre lobo. He vivido con alguien que esta débil 3 días antes de la luna llena, y tu te vez tan pálido y cansado desde ayer Remus.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa?- dijo sorprendido y esperanzado- es decir, yo no soy exactamente la mejor de las criaturas, soy un ser oscuro que puede convertirte en u...

-REMUS! ¡¿Como puedes pensar eso de ti?!- dijo Harry con la cara roja de enojo- Eres un humano Remus, no eres diferente de nosotros, solo no puedes controlar tus acciones por una noche, eso no te hace menos que nosotros.

-No piensan todos de igual manera- dijo amargamente Remus.

-Y que importa la opinión de los demás- dijo bruscamente- importa lo que pienses de ti mismo, y lo que piensa la gente que te ama y quiere lo mejor de ti. Si estos chicos de aquí aceptaron tu condición, ¿no habla mucho de lo importante que eres para ellos?, ¿de lo mucho que significas y vales?

Remus no apartaba la vista del piso, no del todo convencido. Harry vio frustrado, y miro a sus compañeros de cuarto- Olvídalo Harry- dijo james con expresión triste- hemos intentado hacerle creer que no es un monstruo por mas de 3 años, y no nos ha creído.

Harry respiro hondo, se tranquilizo, y se sentó junto a Remus- Hey, no te des por vencido. - dijo con voz suave- esa persona de la que te hable, que es un hombre lobo…-se removió incomodo como siempre que iba a decir algo personal, y Remus alzo la vista, pocas veces hablaba de su pasado, y todos atesoraban esos momentos

- Es la persona a la que he tenido mas admiración en mi vida. Ha sabido superarse y vivir. No sabes la admiración que siento todos los días con solo verlo, él ha perdido tanto Remus… afronta sin miedo las noches antes de la luna llena, acepta el rechazo sin lamentarse, esforzándose cada vez más. Se ha convertido en un segundo padre para mi, y a pesar de haber sufrido tanto desde niño, él es la persona mas paciente, amable y cariñosa del mundo, nadie pensaría en el como un ser oscuro. ¿Sabes algo? Él consiguió trabajo como maestro, en una buena escuela, y todos los niños lo adoraban. Sabían de su problema, pero era tan buen maestro que nadie pensó menos de él por eso, nadie tenia miedo de él, era su profesor favorito.

-Enserio- dijo Remus muy sorprendido. Él incluso pensaba que jamás podría obtener un trabajo.

-Si, y eso no es todo. Él se casó, y tienen un hermoso bebe, del cual estoy orgulloso decir que soy su padrino- dijo con una mirada feliz en su rostro

Remus se quedo sin palabras.-Entiendes Remus? – hablo con pasión- Encontró a alguien, una muchacha graciosa y guapa, por cierto, que lo amaba a pesar de que era hombre lobo. ¡Y tuvo un bebe que no heredo ningún síntoma de licantropía! ¿¡Entiendes que puedes tener una vida como los demás?!

Remus trato de controlar sus lágrimas. Por primara vez en su vida, pudo creer las palabras que decían que no era diferente a los demás, podía tener una vida feliz si lo intentaba- Gracias Harry- dijo en un susurro, y después lo abrazo. Eso significaba mucho para él. Los otros merodeadores entendieron con asombro que Harry no solo ofreció palabras de consuelo, si no más bien algo que ellos no podían ofrecerle, la verdad, una verdad por primera vez agradable. Le demostró que era verdad que podía tener una vida como la de cualquiera. Es como si ellos le hubieran estado dando un pedazo de pastel, y Harry le hubiera dado una pastelería completa, pensaba Sirius.

-Bueno, falta decirte algo Harry, nosotros somos animagos- antes de poder contestar, Sirius continuo rápidamente- si somos animagos ilegales, y si, iremos a prisión si alguien se entera, así que por favor, guarda nuestro secreto!-dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Mmmm- tarareo Harry con una mirada divertida, subiendo la expectación en los merodeadores- solo si ustedes guardan el mío- dijo con un borde de diversión. Y para su asombro, se convirtió en un chita precioso, que brillaba con una luz plateada gracias a la luna. Era alargado, fuerte y musculoso. Algo intimidante para James, Remus y Peter, quienes se subieron a la cama por la sorpresa, pero para Sirius, resultaba de cierta forma tierno y atrayente. Sirius acerco su mano, y fascinado acaricio su pelo sedoso. El chita hizo una especie de ronroneo profundo, y ladeo su cabeza en señal de satisfacción, cerrando los ojos. Cuando Sirius quito la mano para sentarse en una posición más cómoda, Harry se volvió a transformar.

-¡Vaya!- dijo james con una sonrisa- ¡tu si que sigues dándonos sorpresas Harry!

-¡Tu forma animaga es estupenda Harry!-dijo Remus admirado- entonces- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿no eres acaso un animago ilegal?

Harry rio- no sé si se puede considerar exactamente legal- luego mas tímidamente agrego- si te refieres a que estoy registrado en el ministerio, pues no, pero resulta que convencí a una terriblemente estricta maestra mía de supervisar una poción de animagos que yo mismo hice, y al final acepto.

Todos rompieron en risas. – ¿Y como lo lograste? Tardaste meses, mediante piropos y adulaciones como veo que lo haces con McGonagall?- dijo Remus con la ceja alzada, pero diversión en su voz.

-Tal vez- respondió con una risa- pero prueba mejor días- dijo con un guiño

-Sabes Harry, deberías ser un merodeador, quedarías perfectamente en nuestro grupo- dijo con mirada entusiasmada james.

-¡Si! Eres bromista, tienes carisma, inteligente, y animago. Los requisitos para un buen merodeador-dijo Sirius con voz alegre, mientras salían del cuarto a los jardines del castillo

-Y no te olvides que tiene enamorados por todas partes Sirius- dijo Remus con diversión.

Harry sintió a Sirius tensarse a mi lado. Vio hacia donde veían todos, y habían unas niñas saludándolo como todos lo días.

-Deberíamos ponerte un apodo- oyó la voz brusca de Sirius, mientras el tapaba la vista de las chicas- todos nosotros tenemos uno.

-Pero ni siquiera ha aceptado- llego la voz insoportable de Peter.

-No creí que tuviera que hacerlo, me encantaría- dijo Harry contento.

-¡Perfecto! Yo propongo algo como cornamenta segundo

-¡James!- exclamó Sirius mientras los otros reían incontrolables, y Harry se debatía entre la indignación y la risa- por eso es que no tienes voz ni voto en estas cosas.

-¡hey! tu tampoco, ¡recuerdo que todas tus sugerencias tienen que ver con comida! Por eso Remus es la mente maestra de nosotros.

Todos se quedaron sentados un rato en silencio, pensando en un nombre, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la profesora de transfiguraciones. -Vengo a ver quien se quedara en Hogwarts chicos.

-Yo-empezó Harry…

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo james indignado- Harry pasara las navidades con mi familia.

-James, no…- dijo incómodo

-Me parece una estupenda idea Sr Potter- dijo interrumpiendo a Harry y regalando a james con una mirada de orgullo- bueno, veo que nadie mas se quedara aquí, así que…- y se fue.

-Harry- dijo james con voz firme- eres mi amigo, y por lo tanto, de la familia. No vas a pasar las navidades solo. Que me aspen si te dejo solo, antes paso las navidades aquí contigo.

Harry enrojeció- no es necesario James, en serio- dijo avergonzado- ya he pasado antes la navidad solo…

Dolor cruzo en la expresión de james- Harry, pero la cuestión es que no quiero dejarte solo. Tu, tu creciste sin familia, por lo poco que he entendido, y me siento mal por eso. Vamos Harry, además, así conocerás a mis padres, son geniales, y seguro que tu les caerás bien.

-No quiero estorbar james- dijo inseguro

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Serán incluso mejores navidades estando tú ahí!

-Bien- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, conmovido porque James lo quisiera tanto ahí.

–Hola- dijo una chica guapa de su año, pero de Revenclaw- Mmmm, ¿podría hablar unos momentos contigo Harry?

-Claro Vanesa- respondió Harry con amabilidad, se paró y siguió unos cuantos metros alejada, hasta que se paró

- Quería agradecerte por haberme enseñado ese hechizo, y- vio Harry como se sonrojaba- Bueno, me preguntaba si en otra ocasión podríamos salir.

Harry sintió la cara caliente, pero trató de mantenerme imperturbable- Me parece bien, ¿que tal mañana? Es de los pocos días que no tengo práctica de quidditch…- ofreció con una sonrisa. Ella pareció sonrojarse más, y para su sorpresa, ella se acercó, y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios. Se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, hasta que se dirigió lentamente hacia los merodeadores.

-Así que Harry… que quería esa preciosa chica de allá…

-Solo nos quedamos de ver mañana james- dije divertido por su tono de voz meloso- nada que te incumba.

Volteó a ver a Sirius, y estaba con el ceño fruncido- hey Sirius, que te pasa, ¿acaso te hicieron una broma?

-No- dijo sin mirarlo. Frunció el ceño y Harry miró a los demás interrogante, ellos se veían incómodos.

-Sirius, te gusta, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Harry es mi amigo!

-Acaso alguna vez mencione a Harry- preguntó triunfante James. Sirius miró con el ceño fruncido, el que se profundizó al ver con quien estaba Harry

-¿¡porque no admites que te gusta?! ¡Es tan obvio!, si eso no es gustar, no sé qué es lo que he sentido por Lily todos estos años.

-¡Cállate! Solo míralo- susurro con voz amarga. Harry estaba hablando muy cerca con la chica de la mañana, riendo y acariciándose- Dudo que yo le guste.

De repente sintió un crudo dolor en el pecho cuando los vio besándose. Es curioso como ahora los papeles se invertían. Por lo regular él era el que andaba con chicas, y los demás eran los de corazón roto. Se sentían tan mal.- creo que me iré a la cama.

¿En serio le gustaba Harry? Se preguntaba Sirius. Le gustaba estar con él, le encantaba su sonrisa, podía pasar horas mirándolo, era bondadoso, amable, y todo lo bueno. Confiaba en él para decirle lo que sea, y su mirada lo hacía sentir bien, tranquilo, y perdido, muy perdido, en esas espectaculares orbes verdes. Si, definitivamente él no le gustaba, pensó con sarcasmo. Ni una otra persona le hacía sentir lo que él, una emoción a la que no le podía poner nombre.

Al día siguiente, me sentía incluso peor, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando vió a Harry riendo con Remus, sentados en la sala común. Sintió unos repentinos celos de Remus, y se obligó a si mismo a no ir y quitarlo a patadas de ahí. Se dirigió a la puerta, y los dos se reunieron con él. Sirius se acercó milímetros más a Harry, sintiéndose mejor con su cercanía. ¿Cómo con un ligero toque podía producirle ese cosquilleo?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí **_

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece**_

_Harry estaba charlando con Remus, riendo mientras le contaba historias bastante entretenidas de cuando era joven. Cuando llamas en la chimenea aparecieron y Kingsley apareció medio vestido, con un zapato colgando de su boca, y la camisa al revés. Se hubiera reído si no fuera por expresión de terror en su rostro. _

_-Voldemort y su ejército están atacando Hogwarts, necesitan ayuda urgentemente- Y desapareció. La veintena de personas que estaban cómodamente en Grimmauld Place, respondieron de inmediato, sin miedo, pensando en el plan de acción mientras salían del cuartel para hacer frente a los mortífagos. _

_Y el miedo que no sintió cuando recibió la noticia del ataque, lo sintió a todo su poder cuando vio hacia Hogwarts. Desde Hogwarts alcanzaba a ver humoradas de fuego, la luz que despedían los hechizos, y el cielo iluminado por la marca tenebrosa, anunciando a todos que ya había al menos una persona muerta. Harry se apresuró en su escoba, las salas de protección ya ni funcionaban, y todo su cuerpo en tensión, pensando en sus amigos. _

_Aterrizó, y se unió a la batalla. Ya había estado en otras, pero cuando vio a varios estudiantes llenos de sangre, dando su último aliento, y a los maestros que aduras penas se podían mantener de pie, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Era una visión espantosa, que te helaba y al mismo tiempo sentía una rabia que lo quemaba._

_Después de matar a un mortifago, Harry salió a buscar a Albus, aturdiendo a todo mortifago que se le cruzaba. Esto no era una distracción. Sabía que Voldemort quería deshacerse de Albus ahora que estaba débil, pues se había enterado de cómo había encontrado el anillo. Vio con alivio cómo Ron y Hermione se mantenían en pie, luchando contra un par de mortífagos, pero no se veía tan mal. _

_Sintió su cicatriz arder, y no pudo reprimir un grito. Segundos después, vio a dos gigantes, y se oyeron más gritos. Vio como un maestro sacaba a los de cuarto año, y con horror se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba tan mala que a nadie le importaba meter a menores de edad a la pelea. Con un nudo en la garganta vio sus rostros aterrados, ¡por Merlín, solo tenían 14 años!_

_Se agachó rápidamente, evitando que una torrecilla del castillo cayera sobre su cabeza. Estábamos perdiendo, eso era obvio. Los mortífagos seguían creciendo, por lo que hizo que todo el piso bajo sus pies se derrumbara, sacando su escoba a tiempo para no caer junto a ello. Sentía que sus oídos sangraban de tantas explosiones que se oían, y se preguntaba si era lo mejor, pues no oiría los lamentos que llenaban el aire._

_Ayudó por unos minutos a los aurores que protegían las entradas al castillo, y de repente vio como el lago se congelaba. Y solo una centena de dementores lograban eso. Sin dejar de temblar, pensó en Sirius, cuando le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, ese recuerdo nunca le fallaba, y gritó:_

_-EXPECTO PATRONUS_

_Y un hermoso ciervo salió de su varita, pero sabía que no era suficiente, solo se calmó el frío a su alrededor. Oyó a Albus gritar:_

_-¡Retirada!_

_Se hizo un revuelo aún más grande, la gente luchaba por salir, pero los dementores ya habían rodeado el castillo, no quedaban salidas. Harry vio frenético alrededor, buscando a sus amigos, empujando a los demás, esquivando las maldiciones, hasta que una mano lo agarró del hombro._

_-Vamos Harry, por aquí- Oyó la voz de Albus, llena de preocupación y urgencia. Lo llevo adentro del castillo, a una habitación, y se acercó a él. Sacó de su bolsillo un raro objeto, rectangular, con diminutas ruinas talladas en toda su superficie, y en el centro había una arena dorado que daba vueltas. Empezó a hablar apresuradamente._

_-Harry, cuando accione este artilugio, te llevará a un lugar seguro, tend…_

_-¿Qué? No me iré, ¡estamos luchando! No dejaré a mis amigos ni a ti._

_-Harry, esta decisión no te corresponde, soy tu tutor- dijo endureciendo sus rasgos._

_La cara de Harry se crispó- ¡Pero por eso no empecé sexto año en Hogwarts!, porque ustedes me están entrenando, para matar a Voldemort de una vez, ¿y me dices que me vaya cuando Voldemort va aparecer en cualquier momento?_

_La cara de Albus se tiño de tristeza- Harry, te entrenamos para que pudieras sobrevivir, y aquí no lo harás. No correré el riego de que mueras a manos de Voldemort, no importa si eres el único aquí que lo puedas matar, no pelearas. Ya has peleado Harry, para toda una vida._

_-Pero…- trató de decir Harry con los ojos brillantes._

_-Cuídate mucho Harry- dijo sin darle lugar a réplicas, mientras le ponía en la mano el artilugio- El lugar a donde irás no es uno del que fácilmente te puedas ir, tus amigos encontrarán una forma de comunicarse contigo, ten paciencia. Pero has algo por mí, trata de tener una vida ahí. No dejes que tu mente se quede atrapada aquí, intenta de hacer y ser todo lo que no pudiste aquí- Albus dijo unas palabras que no pudo identificar, tal vez en otro idioma, y sintió un fuerte jalón en el pecho. Lo último que vio fue la cara ligeramente aliviada al verlo ir, aunque teñida de tristeza, y luego de determinación al voltearse a la batalla. _

Harry despertó de su sueño, con la cara bañada de sudor o lágrimas, en realidad no lo sabía. Sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, así que salió de su habitación, y se sentó junto al fuego, temblando. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos, ¿por qué Albus hizo eso? Tal vez, si hubiera estado ahí, su tutor no estaría muerto.

Claro, Hermione y Ron había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con él, pero venían palabras tan superficiales y sin información valiosa. Por supuesto que había reído al ver el humor entrañable de Ron, y las recomendaciones de Hermione, pero no decía nada de cómo era la situación en su mundo. Por lo menos estaban vivos. Se recostó en su sofá, y cayó dormido.

* * *

-Sirius, pensé que te ibas a quedar en Hogwarts.

La cara de Sirius se ensombreció- Eso era lo que deseaba, pero recibí una carta de mis papas, diciéndome que me querían en navidad- Y luego miró por la ventana del tren, con expresión triste.

-Sabes, no creo que sea tan mala tu casa- dijo Harry con suavidad, y tratando de hacerle olvidar un poco de su miseria, dijo- Mis tíos en segundo año, pensaron que hice magia, y se enojaron tanto que pusieron barrotes en mi ventana, y una gatera en mi puerta, que estaba cerrada con candado. Por ahí me daban dos veces al día una lata de comida fría, que tenía que compartir con mi lechuza.

Sirius levantaba su cabeza más con cada palabra, incrédulo, y con furia dijo- ¡Pero que animales estúpidos son tus tíos!

-Eso no era lo peor Sirius- dijo con una sonrisa-Imagínate, sin compañía, sin poder mandar una carta, pues mi lechuza estaba encerrada en una jaula. Si hacía magia para escapar, me expulsaban, pues ya tenía un antecedente, y si no, de todos modos no me iban a dejar ir a mi escuela

La cara de Sirius se puso roja, como le daban ganas de ir a maldecirlos, luego dijo- ¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo cuando recuerdas eso? ¿Cómo no perdiste la razón, si ni siquiera podías mensajearte con tus amigos?

-No sé- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa- supongo que solo el pensamiento de mi escuela me hacía sentir mejor. Y mis amigos, ellos fueron a rescatarme, no les escribía, y llegaron en el coche volador, rompieron la reja, y me sacaron de ahí- Con una sonrisa de añoranza susurró- Se pusieron en peligro, podían ser expulsados, metidos en problemas por restricción de menores, y a su padre, por uso indebido de magia en cosas muggles, y lo peor de todo, se ganaron un regaño de su madre, y fueron castigados. Aun así fueron a rescatarme. Creo que cuando algo anda mal, el puro pensamiento de mis amigos haciendo lo imposible por salvarme, hace que me sienta mucho mejor.

Sirius lo vio y susurro con una sonrisa tímida y triste- Creo que ya entiendo porque quieres regresar

James quien se había despertado, y al parecer había oído lo último, dijo- sería interesante conocer a tus amigos, parecen increíbles personas.

-Lo son- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Ron fue mi primer amigo, y su familia prácticamente me adoptó cuando no tenía a nadie. Eran mi familia, pasé la mayoría de los veranos con ellos, y siempre me invitaban en navidad. Y Hermione, ella daba todo por mí, la única persona que en todo momento confió en mí, jamás me abandonó, sabía que decir para sentirme mejor, me metía la razón, e incluso rompía las reglas por mí, y ella las ama- terminó, con la mirada perdida

- Jamás se iban de mis lados. Incluso cuando un supuesto asesino venía por mí, Hermione dijo "Si va a matar a Harry, mátenos a los 3", y Ron con la pierna rota asintió y se paró, los 2 poniéndose adelante, aunque se veía el miedo en sus rostros, también había seguridad y lealtad- Parecía que hablaba para sí mismo,

-Vaya- susurró Remus.

Sirius y James asintieron. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un pálido rosa cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que les había compartido, pero los 3 estaban contentos de que por fin estuviera contando más de su vida, y como lo hacía inconscientemente, tal vez inconscientemente estaba empezando a confiar en ellos, lo que era aún mejor.

El tren se paró, Sirius se despidió de ellos antes de bajar del tren, y se fue. Harry siguió a James, y mientras veía a Remus saludar de lejos a sus papas, trataba de relajarse. Vería a sus abuelos. Ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de preguntar, el papa de James se veía idéntico a las fotos que tenia de su papa verdadero, solo que con más canas y arrugas. Y la señora a su lado conservaba su belleza aun en su vejez, notó que de ella sacó su nariz y orejas.

-Increíble- Dijo el papa de James, viendo a los dos de forma sucesiva- si no fuera por los ojos, no los sabría reconocer. Un placer señor Potter, me llamó Charlus Potter- dijo con un borde de fascinación e interés- ¿Está seguro que no nos relacionamos de alguna forma?

Harry sonrió nervosamente- No lo creo, no que yo sepa, no conocí a mis padres, murieron cuando tenía un año, y me crie en el mundo muggle.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo la madre de james, con voz dulce y triste- Es igual un placer, soy Mérida Potter, James nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, tal vez la mitad de sus cartas sean sobre ti- Los dos chicos se sonrojaron- Y créeme que en mi casa no faltarás ninguna comida jovencito.

Harry miró a james con una ceja alzada, no muy contento, y James se sonrojó aún más.

* * *

Harry no pudo evitar ver la casa con una sonrisa. A lo mejor aquí hubiera vivido si no hubieran matado a su familia. Era bellísima, y con un aire ligeramente rico y antiguo, pero familiar y alegre. Era como una casa debía de ser, no excesivamente limpia como los Dursley, las paredes llenas de fotos en movimiento, los muebles acomodados de una forma hogareña. La luz entraba iluminando cada rincón, y el clima era perfecto, como todo en la casa.

-Tienen una casa preciosa, señores Potter.

-Gracias querido- dijo la Sra. Potter- ya es muy tarde, porque no cenan y luego se van a dormir, deben de estar agotados. Harry, tu habitación….

-¡Yo lo llevo!- se adelantó james, mientras lo jalaba al piso de arriba- ¿Y bien?- mientras entraban en una habitación de tamaño mediano, con una cama cómoda, un escritorio, y un armario. Sus paredes eran azul pálido, y había una gran ventana- ¿qué te parece la casa? – pregunto James con ansiedad.

-Creo que dije preciosa James- dijo sonriendo, ante su mirada, respondió- En verdad, es genial- suspiró- como una casa debe de ser. En verdad te hace sentir como en casa…

-¡Estupendo!- dijo James- eso era lo que quería escuchar. Tú no tienes donde ir, ¿verdad? Viniste solo.

-Sí, pero el director me dijo que me podía quedar todo el tiempo que quisiera en Hogwarts, incluso en verano- Y se puso a desempacar su ropa. James negó, esa conversación no había acabado.

* * *

Las vacaciones fueron las mejores que había tenido Harry en su vida, sin preocupaciones, y solo ocupados en pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible. James no se separaba de él, hablaban, jugaban quidditch, o salían con los padres de james a algún lugar interesante. Se llegaron a conocer en verdad en ese tiempo.

El señor Potter era una persona alegre y bastante animada, que le encantaba el quidditch, y quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que volaba Harry. Harry se encontraba riendo con él, e incluso él le contaba algunas cosas de su mundo, modificadas ligeramente.

Y la Sra. Potter era alguien que escuchaba, comprensiva y lo trataba igual que a James, incluso llegó a darle beso de buenas noches. Hace un día, casi al final de las vacaciones, Sirius había llegado a la casa, diciendo que se había escapado. Los padres de James lo tomaron asombrosamente bien, y comprendiendo, dijeron que se podía quedar a dormir aquí.

-Entonces, ¡Lily dijo que sí! Dijo que después de navidad, ¡iba a considerar el pensar salir conmigo!

Todos en la mesa se rieron por el entusiasmo sincero de James, era en cierto modo tierno. La cara de James cambió a una casual- Papa, ¿nuestra casa no es lo suficientemente grande?

-Pues sí hijo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque no se vienen a vivir con nosotros Harry y Sirius?

Los mencionados se sonrojaron y negaron con la cabeza. El sr Potter sonrió suavemente y dijo- No veo ningún problema, y nos encantaría tener compañía tan agradable como ustedes.

-Vamos Sirius… -suspiró James, sabiendo que era el más fácil de convencer- eres mi mejor amigo, y tú sí que no tienes donde ir, solo será temporal, hasta que trabajes y consigas dinero… ya eres como de la familia.

-Bien, pero les pagaré todo lo que gaste, lo juro, no seré ningún problema- dijo serio. Los señores Potter hicieron un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- No es problema Sirius, el dinero nos sobra

James miró a Harry, pero el negó firmemente- James, apenas me conocen, y tú hace medio año, no es suficiente tiempo.

James negó- Eso no importa, tu eres mi hermano- Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la veracidad de tus palabras- Y Hogwarts no es un lugar para quedarte en verano, vamos Harry.

-El director…

-Estoy seguro que el director estará más que de acuerdo conmigo- se le adelantó James.

Harry tuvo que ceder en eso- Pero tal vez regrese de donde vine y...

-¡Harry! ¿Dejarás de poner excusas? – Con cara crispada dijo- ¿Porque quieres regresar a un lugar en el que un psicópata mortifago intenta asesinarte?

-Harry, eres un chico maravilloso, y por lo que nos ha contado James, te mereces más que eso. Y en el poco tiempo que te he conocido, ya pensamos en ti como un segundo hijo- terminó el señor Potter, con la Sra. Potter asintiendo con los ojos brillantes.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, trató de reprimir las lágrimas, y James lo tomó por sorpresa con un abrazo-Idiota- farfulló Harry derrotado y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas

-Tú lo eres Harry, aquí tienes un hogar, y no lo quieres ver- dijo James resentido, pero alegre de haber ganado esta batalla.

-Más que eso James, aquí tengo una familia.

Los señores Potter veían apartados esta escena, con un Sirius que se abalanzó a ellos poco después- ¿No es increíble el proteccionismo y lealtad que muestra James por Harry? Lo veo incluso maduro y tan leal como no lo he visto con ninguno de sus amigos, y apenas lo conoce.

-Harry es una persona que se hace querer, hasta tú le has tomado bastante cariño- respondió Mérida- pero sí. Veo el efecto que ha tenido en James, jamás había visto a James demostrar tanto afecto.

**Un poco de su pasado al fin, ¿no? ;) El suspenso seguirá, y no, nada de adelantarles la historia.**


End file.
